Teaser/New Command
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE Debris floats into view as a Maquis raider is fleeing from the site, as a Cardassian Galor-Class Warships are chasing the ship. As its dodging weapons fire it encounters a Keldon-Class and it destroyed the Raider. In sector 001 in Mars orbit at Utopia Planitia shipyards several dockyards have ships that are being constructed, repaired, or refitted as the camera pans up to see the USS Calisto is docked in a dry-dock. INT-TRANSPORTER ROOM TWO Captain Taylor beams onboard the ship, as a Vice Admiral stands there waiting as the transportation is completed. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: You're late Captain. Marcia steps down. CAPT. TAYLOR: Sorry sir I didn't realize you would be onboard. Her father stands there. VICE ADM. TAYLOR (Smiles): It's okay Captain, and I wanted to see my daughter off on her shakedown cruise. They leave the transporter room. CUT TO: INT-CORRIDOR Crewmen are still working on relays and power conduits, as Captain Taylor, Vice Admiral Taylor, and Lieutenant Mason are walking through the hallways. CAPT. TAYLOR (Amazed): I can't believe she's almost complete. VICE ADM. TAYLOR (Smiles): There's still some work to be done, but once the sawdust clears, I think you'll be impressed Calisto may not be as big as a Galaxy class ship but she's quick and smart, like her Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR: Seven hundred thousand metric tons, fifteen decks, and computer systems augmented with bio-neural circuitry, top cruising speed warp nine point nine seven five. A crewmen inputs commands into the turbo-lift panel and the doors opened and they enter it. INT-TURBOLIFT VICE ADM. TAYLOR: Deck one, main bridge. Lift activates. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Of course, I expect to get that up another notch or two. Admiral Taylor chimes in. VICE ADM. TAYLOR (Smiles): Sounds like you already know your ship pretty well. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): I've been buried in Voyager's schematics for the past three months. I could walk the corridors blindfolded. VICE ADM. TAYLOR (Smiles): You might not want to shut your eyes just yet. The lift stops and the doors opened. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE They stepped out of the lift onto the bridge, as the crew are at the stations working on them. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: (To Crew) Captain on the bridge. The crew snaps to attention. CAPT. TAYLOR (Amazed): As you were, it's bigger then I expected. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: Schematics never prep you for the real thing. Taylor walks to the Captain's Chair. VICE ADM. TAYLOR (Smiles): Go ahead try it out, but don't get too comfortable I have more to show you Marcia. She gets up from the chair and follows her father to the ready room. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor and Admiral Taylor walks into the ready room. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: Your home away from home Marcia. She looks around the ready room surprised. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Earl Grey? He raises his hand. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: No thanks. She walks over to the replicator. CAPT. TAYLOR: Tea, Earl Grey hot so anyway any sign of Voyager? Admiral Taylor sits in the chair. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: Unknown three Starfleet ships are still searching the badlands but it's tough with the Maquis popping in and shooting at them, (beat) but what they can tell me is that there's nothing no debris, or emissions from their warp core. She goes to her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): I've been looking over files for an executive officer and I think I found the right one. She hands her father the PADD. VICE ADM. TAYLOR (Surprised): Commander John Martin, but he's grounded after what happened at the Bolian Colony in 2367? She puts her cup on the table. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Dad he's been wanting to get back onto a starship. He puts the PADD down. VICE ADM. TAYLOR (Smiles): I'll look into it then. They leave the ready room. CUT TO: INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE They walk out and head to the helm station. CAPT. TAYLOR: If it's not too late, I'd like to recalibrate the navigational sensors. I think I can enhance the range. VICE ADM. TAYLOR (Smiles): Your tea's not even cold, you're already making changes. Captain Taylor inputs commands into the helm. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): I like a ship that knows where its going. Her father leans on the station. VICE ADM. TAYLOR (SMILES): I assure you, Calisto has the best sensors in the fleet. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): There's always room for improvement sir. He puts his hands behind his back. VICE ADM. TAYLOR (Smiles): You must of read her schematics on her navigational sensors. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Yes I have a few changes that might improve her sensors. VICE ADM. TAYLOR (Sighs): I'll see what I can do about getting Commander Martin onboard. Her father left the bridge. (End of Teaser, fade out, starting credits)